Data centers are used to store large amounts of data for customers. Often, data centers include a row of one or more racks to physically place computer systems, such as servers and hard drives, on the racks. The computer systems allow the data center to process and store the large amounts of data for the customers as well as perform other functions. Further, the computer systems may include a printed circuit assembly (PCA), such as a motherboard, which includes input/output (I/O) connectors, power supply connectors, memory, and central processing units (CPUs). Depending on an arrangement of the data center and the customer's specific needs, the PCA is designed and arranged for cold aisle cabling or hot aisle cabling.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.